


Left foot: Blue

by ToughPaperRound



Series: Games Night [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Welcome, Twister - Freeform, bare feet, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Buck and Eddie play Twister. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Games Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577740
Comments: 15
Kudos: 217





	Left foot: Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Promptabuddie](https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189806395636/buck-and-eddie-get-really-close-during-a-round-of/) for the prompt: Buck and Eddie get really close during a round of Twister at the fire fam’s bi-weekly game night.
> 
> Prompts have never generated a story for me before, so this was exciting! I lost my 🍒 
> 
> Now then, how does Twister work again? What does the mat even look like? Ok - please don't examine the game moves too carefully cos I'm pretty sure it won't make precise sense. But perfectionism is the enemy of completion so, here goes, this is me beating perfectionism.  
> Hands down 😊
> 
> Edited to add: thanks as always to the Outstanding [Mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/)

"Left foot… Blue!"

Buck took in the situation around him.

His sister was filled with giggles after the ribbing Chim had been doling out with Bobby. So she was not paying full attention to what Hen had said just then.

His left leg was currently holding up his sister's arm. If he moved first and fast then she would be out of the game, leaving only himself and Eddie in the running. So, no decision to be made there. A bag of salt and vinegar crisps was on the line here and he fully intended to win.

On the other hand, she hadn't won anything yet so far this Games Night. That was unusual for Maddie and she wasn't taking it well, and Buck knew that this working week had been a hard one for her. So…

He withdrew his leg from under her arm lightning fast and slammed his bare foot down on the blue dot underneath him that he had eyed up as soon as Hen said the word.

Maddie's anguished cry as she fell onto her shoulder without his support made him feel a touch guilty. But not very much, if he was honest. The grudge he harboured for her telling their nanny about him stealing from the stash of Halloween candies when he was nine still rankled hard and he wasn't done yet with payback for that one.

"Hey, bro, not cool! I thought you were always going to be there for me?" exclaimed a shocked Maddie.

"Hmm," said Buck, and raising an eyebrow he continued with a single meaningful word, "...Consuela."

"Oh, good grief, Buck!" huffed Maddie as she stood up and brushed herself down. "Move on already?"

"Still not ready, Mads."

  
  


"You done?" said Hen. "Left foot: Blue?"

Eddie seemed to jump a little as though her words brought him back from a daze and he looked away from Buck's knee and cast his gaze around to look for an available blue dot. It should be easy now that Maddie had cleared out, Buck reasoned. Why was this taking so long for Eddie, who was normally so aware and decisive?

Eddie meanwhile, seemed to have finally seen a blue dot but was now attempting to calculate which of his many feet was a Left one.

"How many beers you had, Eddie?" asked Chim, from the couch he now shared with Maddie.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine guys," mumbled Eddie, his chin tucked in as he braced his core and tried to get a clear view of his feet. He lifted his leg, twisted hard and planted his left foot on the empty blue target.

The one right next to Buck's foot.

Buck's bare foot.

Buck noticed that their feet were very close. And that Hen had gasped a little as if she had breathed in sharply to say something teasing - but then stopped herself just in time. And that Eddie was staring at a spot in the distance and refusing to look at Buck, his expression tense, stiff, unreadable. But uncomfortable and a bit red. Flushed.

Yeah, how many beers had he had?

Buck's awareness travelled further from his left foot... which was bare to improve grip on the rubbish mat, and was right next to Eddie's foot, which was bare to improve grip, and was tan and wiry-strong and he had beautifully long toes…

...and his awareness finally moved outwards to notice that his knee was pressed against the side of Eddie's thigh, and that said thigh was tightly wrapped in those jeans he'd been trying to ignore all night…

And that the thigh was warm and tense and absolutely rock-steady.

And upside-down.

Eddie's knees, thighs and hips were now facing upwards. Unlike Buck who was twisted all about but was mainly facing down, he would say.

Buck began to catalogue what that meant for Eddie's core, his '8-pack' (thanks for that image once again, Bobby) which was now held rock-steady under that light sweater. His right arm was supporting much of his weight but seemed effortless, though Buck could see the tension in the bicep now that he really looked.

That sweater was really quite tight at the bicep and shoulder. How come Buck hadn't noticed that before?

"Anytime you like, Hen!" gurned out Eddie, staring at the ceiling.

Hen jumped her hands back to the pointer on the board in her lap and hastily span it. "Umm, yeah, ok - this might help… Left hand: Yellow!"

It would help, in that it meant they could finally get both hands down on the ground. Amazingly, that hand had not yet been called out throughout the whole game. Buck was aware of an ache in his wrist that he could do with shaking out. He could use that yellow spot there and it would need a further twist of his torso but he was flexible.

His jeans, not so much.

Why had he decided to wear his scoring jeans? Just because they were sitting neglected on his shelf, didn't mean he actually had to put them on just for Game Night at the Firehouse. He needed a talking to. Or, at least, looser trousers at his hips. He was also aware of a draught at his waist now, which meant that his undershirt had come untucked and his sweater had ridden up, which in turn meant that he was already flashing Bobby with more flesh than he was used to, and the extra twist required here was going to increase that. Ah well.

Wishing he'd eaten fewer tacos earlier, he flung his arm across to the yellow dot and settled in to shift his weight more evenly and enjoy the relief for his other wrist.

It was then that he noticed how Eddie had decided to play things. Eddie's free hand had been held out high to aid his balance in the twisted crab he was maintaining just over there… but now it was placed down on the yellow dot under his shoulder and he was shaping a full crab.

His head, neck and torso were held stiffly horizontal and his eyes seemed to be locked on the ceiling, though Buck couldn't move enough to see well. The 8-pack was still engaged solidly, and now Buck could only imagine that his pectorals were also prominently displayed as he held his torso up high above the mat. He tried not to imagine the view, but he was recalling images from the gym that were not helping just now.

"Hen!!" Buck grunted out, exasperated that the next call was not ready.

"Yeah, yeah, Buckaroo! Don't get your knickers in even more of a twist…" retorted Hen as Maddie and Chim snorted giggles on the couch, "Left hand: green!"

"Oh, ho!" crowed Bobby from his seat behind Buck, as if he'd already seen something no others had.

"Ugh!" said Eddie as he glanced about, confirming his suspicion that this move was going to be a tricky one for them.

Buck looked down and saw that one option now was to take up a dot on the other side of Eddie's legs. He was taller, just slightly, so he would have to go over the top rather than reach under. Maybe they should confer and he should find out how Eddie would prefer to manage this. Maybe he should just shift himself quickly and shock Eddie into a forfeit and this torture would be over…

But it turned out Eddie thought faster, yet again, and Buck was surprised himself by his partner's move to claim a green dot for his hand.

The one under Buck's shoulder, the one that meant that Eddie was now twisted fully towards his partner and his face was right near his shoulder. Buck could feel Eddie's breath across his clavicle, exposed as the top he wore was twisted even more than his torso after this ridiculous game.

Buck suddenly collapsed to the mat as his sweaty hand slipped before he could complete any attempt at the green dot. He was relieved it was over, even though the competitive side of him was gutted and already planning a revenge match. (He was going to challenge Eddie to a doubles match of Ping-pong against Maddie and himself. That smug face stood no chance against the Buckley Champions.)

Eddie smoothly raised up to standing by untwisting himself. And if he meant to show off by not placing his hands down to support himself, then Buck was sure nobody else noticed amongst all the racket of their various supportive congratulations and commiserations. Eddie shoved a hand towards Buck and twitched his fingers to offer a pull-up from the mat to standing, which was accepted gracelessly.

"Show off!" muttered Buck, still rubbing his wrist.

"Aw, are you a sore loser, babe?" muttered Eddie, "I would _never_ _ever_ have known that about you!"

"Oh, hush, you!" Buck said and then continued in a quieter tone meant just for Eddie, "You can make it up to me later, since Chris is not at home tonight, eh?"

"I will, cariño, don't you worry." Eddie met his gaze heatedly, "Well, I will IF we can ever get those jeans off you tonight!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come and harass me about Twister mat design on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/189811290138/left-foot-blue-toughpaperround-9-1-1-tv/)


End file.
